Sylvain
Sylvain is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and is a member of the Blue Lions. He possesses a minor Crest of Gautier. He is 19 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early Life Sylvain was born as the second son of Margrave Gautier in the Imperial Year 1160. He had one older brother Miklan, who was disinherited by House Gautier, as it is required for the family head to bear a Crest. Miklan attempted to kill Sylvain a variety of times while he was young due to his jealousy, though Sylvain understood why and does not appear to blame him for it. He grew up with his childhood friends Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid. Academy Phase (Prior to meeting Lorenz-Oni) Sylvain enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions. Personality Caring for his friends and admired as an older brother figure in his class, Sylvain is a perpetual skirt-chaser and often attempts to woo women with sweet words to a fault, with the most notable example including Ingrid's grandmother when he was only eight. He is fond of women but his easygoing, shallow, womanizing behavior stems from the fact that he feels unable to form proper romances, and so he dates around without any particular commitment. Despite the impression he gives off to people he's actually quite intelligent, being shown to easily grasp complicated magic formulas at a glance when magic isn't even one of his areas of expertise. In his supports with Annette it is seen that he intentionally leads people to think he is not very smart because he dislikes the pressure of people's expectations and them believing they know what he is capable of, saying he finds it suffocating. Sylvain holds a strong level of disdain for the way Crests influence the lives of those in Fódlan, with a bulk of his dialogue throughout the story focusing on their negative impact, and showing sympathy and envy in his supports with Mercedes and Byleth respectively. Furthermore, he holds noble women in contempt, as he believes they show interest in him solely due to his Crest in an attempt to curry favor with him without actually getting to know him. Despite this, in conversations with Byleth, Sylvain admits that hating women is merely an "easy answer" and seems to recognize that he cannot blame them for all his problems. It is because of the Crest that he endured a rough childhood with his elder brother who grew jealous of him. He does not seem to bear a grudge against his brother for these past transgressions, understanding his motivations. However, he has nothing but pity for him after his fall from grace and theft of the Lance of Ruin. Fancy word for the Origin of Sylvain's name Sylvain is the French form of the Latin name Silvanus, which means "of the woods." It may also refer to the Roman deity who protects field and forest. José is the French, Spanish, and Portuguese form of the Hebrew given name Joseph ("Jehovah shall increase"). Gautier is a French variant of the German name Walter ("ruler of the army"); the most prominent figures to bear the name is a Saint who founded a monastery for women and a minstrel known for his crass and erotic poetry. Trivia * Sylvain shares his English voice actor, Joe Brogie, with Linus. * Sylvain has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Cavalier and Paladin *Sylvain stands at 186cm (or about 6’1”). *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Sylvain placed 10th with 9.1% of the vote overall and ranked 9th with 11.5% among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. *Sylvain has more supports that reach B than supports that reach A. *Sylvain is one of the characters to receive a Hero's Relic during the main story as a playable character. The others are Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. Category:Blue Lions Category:Victims